Implement trains are a string of vehicles that are (generally) pulled by a leading vehicle. In one example, implement trains include agricultural equipment pulled by a leading vehicle (e.g., a tractor). For instance, implement trains may include one or more vehicles, such as wagons, carts, trailers, planters, fertilizers or the like. The vehicles of an implement train may have one or more fixed axles, one or more rotatable axles, and generally include a tongue and hitch to allow for the proximal and distal coupling of each of the vehicles with preceding and proceeding vehicles. An articulating joint is formed between each of the vehicles at the coupling between respective hitches and tongues.
In some examples, a GPS antenna is included on a planter, and coulters are used to steer the planter independently from the prime mover. In other examples, implement trains include GPS antennas on a planter and on the leading vehicle (e.g., a tractor or other prime mover). A controller integrates the GPS locations of both the leading vehicle and the planter to synthesize a route the leading vehicle may follow for guidance of the planter. However, this system requires GPS antennas on more than one of the vehicles of the implement train with the attendant maintenance and installation of the same.